


Whore

by slashpervert



Series: Dirty [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, D/s, Dom/sub, Felching, Gang Bang, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Polyjuice Potion, Rimming, Size Kink, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets to enact his dirtiest fantasy yet. He wants a gang bang and the twins make sure he gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> **Betas:** brknhalo241,Mini Mouse and asm614,  
>  Warnings: Language, Explicit M/M/M Sex, Anal, Oral, D/s, Rimming, Felching, Incest, Gang Bang (i.e. one person taking multiple partners in row).  
>  **Notes:** One-shot. Post-war. Fourth in the _Dirty series_ , sequel to _Fulfilled_. PWP, so can be read separately. The tattoo in this story was inspired by [THIS](https://www.buzzfeed.com/pajaroentertainmentltd/the-penis-with-the-dragon-tattoo-nsfw-31ii) photo. (Warning: Cock picture. Not work safe.)  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Several months as Fred and George's "cock whore," had given Harry a chance to explore more and more of his fantasies, to test his limits. Yet, he'd still been embarrassed when he admitted his most recent one. It was Harry's dirtiest fantasy yet.

Fred and George had exchanged knowing smirks and answered in unison, "That can definitely be arranged." Harry had been too nervous to decide if they were teasing or promising.

When Harry arrived on Saturday night, scrubbed inside and out and having followed all the rules given him, he was surprised to find only Fred waiting for him. "George will be along soon," the other twin told him. "Meanwhile, you get stripped for us and wait on your knees."

Harry eagerly did as he was told, waiting for something, but still unsure of what would be the next step in his debauchery. He heard laughter and was surprised when George came up the stairs with an arm around the waist of a pretty blond young man.

"This is Danny," George introduced.

The blond's eyes took in Fred and Harry and then looked back to George. "Two more means triple the price," he said.

"Have you taken three or more at once?" George challenged and Danny assured them he was quite capable and eager to have them all.

Harry wasn't sure about this latest development. They hadn't talked about bringing in a rent-boy. Danny was attractive enough, looking maybe a little younger than Harry, with a similarly lean build. His hair was a sandy blond and eyes light brown. The whore's ears were pierced and, as Harry would soon find out, so were his nipples.

George and Fred both spent several minutes kissing, fondling and undressing Danny while Harry was left kneeling on the floor, feeling almost forgotten. While Harry enjoyed watching, he had hoped for more attention. Fred arched an eyebrow at Harry "What do you think, Harry? Would you like to be a whore for the night and take on a load of men's cocks?"

Harry's cock twitched at the words. Words that echoed his fantasy. "Um, yes, sir," he admitted, blushing. The twins laughed and Danny smirked.

George and Fred lay Danny back in their bed, kissing him again and then picked up a glass phial from beside the bed. "Just a little something to make the night more interesting," George said, offering it to the whore. Danny gave them a questioning look but when George offered him more money, he downed the potion. Fred caught the phial as Danny dropped it, his eyes closing and his body slumping back onto the bed – asleep.

"Come here, Harry," George said and Harry answered the summons, crawling onto the bed. Harry was surprised. They had obviously given the whore a Sleeping Potion.

Fred rolled out of the bed and left the room while George took one of Harry's hands and ran it up and down Danny's unconscious body. "Not a bad body. A lot like yours," George said, smiling at Harry. Confused, Harry only nodded, fingers playing with the rings in the boy's nipples.

Returning with another phial in hand, this one bubbling, Fred reached over and plucked a hair from Danny's head and dropped it into the potion. He handed it to Harry. "Drink up."

Harry's eyes went wide when he realised the plan now. He was going to take the shape of the whore that night, and probably the role. He braced himself for the horrible taste and downed the Polyjuice Potion. "That's a modified form," George said with a proud smile.

"We think it will last six hours, give or take an hour," Fred finished as Harry fell back on the bed, feeling the changes taking place throughout his body. When he looked down, his pubic hair was no longer black. Instead, there were blond curls.

George removed the rings from Danny's nipples and reached for Harry. He tugged on Harry's nipples and he gasped, startled when George pushed the rings through the holes that had formed along with the changed shape. Harry squirmed; his prick was hard long before they had all the jewellery in place and a collar around his neck.

"Such a pretty whore," George said, sliding fingers through Harry's newly blond hair. "Are you still eager for that gang bang, slut?"

Harry moaned, worried that he might come just from the promise of it. Fred grinned and pulled out a larger silver ring, fitting it over Harry's cock and balls. He cast the Cock Binding Spell and another that shrunk the ring down to hug the base tightly. "No coming until you've serviced everyone at the party," he warned.

"Party?" Harry asked eagerly as Fred and George pulled him to his feet and wrapped a cloak around his shoulders.

"Yes, you are The Entertainment for Oliver Wood's gang bang tonight," George supplied and both men grinned when they saw the look of eager anticipation on Harry's face. Harry had told them he had had a crush on his former Quidditch Captain. Especially since Wood's cock was as renowned as his athletic skills. Harry was immediately curious as to who else would be there.

"Just a couple friends with the biggest cocks we know," George assured him and laughed in delight at Harry's flushed cheeks. "Such a cock whore," he teased as he attached a leash to Harry's collar, bringing a shiver to Harry's body..

And with that, each man took Harry's elbows and led him to the Floo, throwing powder into the grate and calling out Wood's address before stepping into the fire.

***

They stepped out of the fireplace and into the sitting room at Wood's house, the party already having begun before they got there. Harry immediately fell to his knees as instructed while Fred and George greeted their host.

"Pretty toy ye have brought us tonight. Sure he's up to taking us all?" Oliver challenged.

Harry couldn't help but glance up to see who "all" was. In addition to Oliver, only two other men were in the room. Harry's cock dripped with excitement when he saw them. To one side, holding a glass of some dark liquor, was Viktor Krum. And at the other end of the room, sitting back in a large chair, was Charlie Weasley. All of the men were wearing dressing gowns, obviously naked under the silky cloth.

George and Fred both nodded, gesturing to Harry. "Oh, he's quite the horny slut," Fred said and George pulled on a nipple ring, eliciting a gasp and a bob of Harry's prick.

Oliver looked down at him, reaching a hand to tug on the other nipple ring. "Ye ready to get fucked by all of us, whore?" he asked, voice deeper than Harry remembered.

The tugs on his nipples felt like they went straight to Harry's cock and he moaned. "Please, sir," he begged.

All of the men in the room laughed appreciatively. "Why don't ye show us a bit first," Oliver suggested to the twins and they grinned, nodding.

George tugged on Harry's leash and he crawled to a thin mattress on the floor in the centre of the room. Oliver and Viktor settled on the sofa, while George gave a nod of acknowledgement to his brothers.

Harry was equal parts nervous and excited as he waited on hands and knees, surrounded by five of the hottest men he'd ever met. Would they all really fuck him tonight? Could he really take them all? He certainly was eager and willing to try.

Fred moved to the front and George behind him. Harry obediently opened his mouth for Fred's cock while he felt George's hands spreading his arse and lubed fingers pushing their way inside him. He groaned, sucking harder while George pumped two and then three fingers in and out of Harry's hole. George didn't waste much time, since Harry always cleaned and stretched himself before meeting the twins. He pushed his prick inside Harry and the twins set up their rhythm, fucking him at both ends while the other men watched and made appreciative comments.

"Yeah, give that whore yer cock," Oliver encouraged and Viktor grunted approval. Fred and George kept up their usual talk of "what a hungry cock-sucker" and "dirty slut" Harry was. George came inside him and then traded places with his twin, making Harry lick clean his still-sticky cock while Fred fucked him.

"Who's next?" Fred asked after he too filled Harry's arse.

"Why don't you start, Viktor?" George suggested with a smirk.

"You sure he can take it?" Viktor challenged. Harry looked up and his eyes widened. Viktor had pulled open his robe and was stroking his prick. Harry'd had both the twins at once, but this looked thicker than even their two cocks together.

Oliver caught the look and laughed too. "Yeah, thick as a bludger's bat," he explained.

Fred pressed a couple fingers into Harry's dripping hole, rubbing Harry's prostate enough to make him whimper. "Come play with our toy, Viktor. I think you'll find he's quite the cock hungry slut."

Viktor stepped up in front of Harry, dropping his robe and his thick prick bobbing in front of Harry's face. "Kiss it, whore," the Bulgarian ordered.

Harry shivered in delight and he leant up to press his lips to the huge crown. Then he opened, trying to get his mouth around it. Viktor groaned, holding his prick while Harry covered it in his saliva, licking and sucking up and down the rod. The man shuddered then moved away from Harry's mouth. Fred's fingers slid out of Harry's hole and he made room for Viktor to take his place between Harry's legs.

"He's gonna stretch him wide open," Oliver said, sounding both horrified and delighted.

Harry shivered, dropping down to his elbows, as he pushed his arse high and waited. Fred and George were on either side of him and he felt their hands on his buttocks, spreading his cheeks open for Viktor's cock as it began rubbing between them. Viktor groaned again and Harry echoed him, trembling as he felt the huge knob against his hole, still quivering from being fucked by the twins.

"Give it to him; our dirty whore wants it," George insisted, one hand petting Harry's back.

And he did. Viktor pushed in, the engorged flesh of his cock stretching Harry's hole wider than he'd ever tried before. It burned and Harry sucked air in gulps, eyes closed as he bore down, trying to open up and let it in. There was a moment when he didn't think he could take it – when his heart hammered in his chest and his fingers gripped the pallet so hard it hurt. Then, with what felt like it ought to have been an audible pop, the crown was inside him, the pain easing as the widest part was now past that initial tight ring of muscles. Harry and Viktor both moaned again and the audience of men watching seemed to echo them.

"Fuck, yeah!" Oliver cheered. "Look at that."

Harry's face was buried against his forearms as his body shuddered around the thickness. It was only a moment before he felt Fred and George release his cheeks and Viktor's strong hands grab his hips. Then Viktor began to thrust and Harry's head snapped up, his breath leaving him in a long "ooohhhh!" He felt Viktor's balls slap against his own, sending yet another shudder through them both.

"Give him that thick cock," and "shove it in," the twins encouraged. One twin, George, he thought, moved around to Harry's head, one hand petting Harry's hair while the other gripped his shoulder, steadying him. Fred was stroking Harry's back encouragingly. And then the real fucking got underway, Viktor grunting and growling as he began pounding into Harry's arse. It felt like every thrust hammered his prostate and Harry was whimpering and crying as it did, his own cock bouncing hard and full and unable to come because of the restraint.

He could feel Viktor's sweat dripping onto his back and the few words Viktor shouted were either slurred or Bulgarian, because Harry couldn't make them out. But they definitely sounded like the warning bellows of an intense orgasm. And then that thick shaft was twitching inside Harry, Viktor adding more jism to the slickness already inside Harry's arse. The only sounds for a minute were a chorus of heaving breathing, while Viktor was curled over his back, large hands still gripping Harry's hips.

"Good job," Oliver said and Harry almost laughed because he sounded like he was Quidditch Captain again in that moment.

Viktor snorted, leaning back and pulling his still half hard cock from Harry's body with a slick sound. Harry could feel the gush of come that began trickling out of his hole. "Can the whore ride the broom?" Viktor asked, still breathing hard.

From the rumours Harry had heard, he had an idea what the joke was. He raised his head, cheeks plastered with sweat-soaked blond hair and looked in Oliver's direction.

Oliver was still on the sofa, legs spread and robe open. What Harry saw was that the stories had not been exaggerated. Oliver's prick was at least ten inches. The man grinned at Harry. "Can ye take The Wood?" he teased.

The other men laughed. "It's so long it's nicknamed The Broom Handle," Fred supplied.

"Oh, our whore can ride it," George laughed. "He can ride anything."

Harry appreciated not only the jest about Oliver's prick, but the twins making reference to Harry's secret identity. No one else in the room knew this was Harry Potter they were teasing. It was thrilling to be treated as just a whore, not someone these men knew. And certainly not The Hero.

Glancing between Fred and George for permission and getting nods and grins from both, Harry crawled to the sofa, placing himself between Oliver's knees. "May I?" he asked, shyly.

Wood waved his hand as he gestured down at his cock. "Be my guest," he quipped.

Harry reached out, running his fingers up that long shaft with a loving gesture like that he had used when stroking his Firebolt. "Nice stick," he purred. "Can I polish it, sir?"

Everyone laughed appreciatively, and Oliver's eyebrows rose. "Well, ye can certainly try."

Viktor settled into the sofa on one side, George on the other end and Fred on the arm of the sofa, all ready to watch.

Harry wrapped his hand around Oliver's shaft and began stroking the length, foreskin sliding against his palm and thumb stroking over the crown each time he came up it. Oliver's eyelids dropped and his mouth opening in a delighted "ahhh" sound.

Harry got up on his knees, angling Oliver's prick toward himself so that his tongue lapped at the crown while he worked one hand up and down as the other clutched Oliver's thigh.

"That's our slut. So hungry for it," one of the twins declared and Oliver nodded happily.

After several minutes of worshipping Oliver's shaft, Harry looked up and found the man watching him.

"Can ye ride it?" The tone was a challenge but it was soft enough to be permission to refuse.

Harry smiled, nodding. He gave Oliver's leaking slit another swirl of his tongue and then sat back, hands gently releasing the prick. Harry got to his feet and Fred moved to his side, taking his hand to help Harry climb up onto the sofa. With one foot on either side of Oliver's hips and his hands gripping those strong shoulders, Harry lowered himself. Oliver held his own prick in his hand, jutting straight and tall from his lap and waiting for Harry.

Harry's shivered as he felt the head brush against his balls. Fred's hands took Harry's hips then, helping guide him until Oliver positioned his prick. Come dripped from Harry's hole, coating Oliver's cock. "Well, yer slick enough," the man observed and Harry couldn't help the blush that heated his face.

That seemed to delight Oliver who grinned at him. "When yer ready."

Harry shivered at the first easy slide of the prick into his sensitive channel. He'd had three already and his nerves were primed. He spasmed around the latest intrusion, his own cock twitching with it. "Ahhh," he said as he moved down, taking Oliver's long shaft deeper. The first half was easy, but when he reached a crouch, Fred still helping steady him, Harry felt his insides begin to tighten, having a cock deeper than he'd ever tried before.

Oliver's eyes focussed on his own prick, hands now grasping the sofa cushion on either side as he watched Harry descend, swallowing him. "Oh, fuck, yeah!" he groaned.

"The whore vill take it all," Viktor agreed, stroking his renewed erection as he watched.

Harry sucked in another long breath before he let gravity take him the rest of the way, his come-wet balls pressing into Oliver's skin and knees pressed to Oliver's sides. Panting, Harry paused, trying to get used to the feeling of having a prick so deep inside him he would have sworn it was right behind his belly button.

Oliver's gaze moved up Harry's body and then met his eyes. "Okay?" he asked.

Harry blinked and then grinned. "Fantastic," he said, the sound coming out breathy and strained. Oliver smiled back, nodding. Harry squeezed his muscles and laughed in delight as the other man twitched. "I'm gonna ride you now," Harry declared with a bit of a grin.

"Cheeky whore," Oliver answered, delighting Harry.

"Very," Fred and George answered together. "Show him," George said when Harry looked in his direction.

Harry pushed up, rocking forward a little as he slid up that long shaft again, and then he fell down it, taking it all. He thought he saw Oliver's eyes roll back into his head as the man threw his head back against the sofa and shuddered.

"Yeah, ride him, show him what you got!" Fred shouted as if he was cheering Harry on at Quidditch.

Harry let himself go, rocking up and down Oliver's prick, each drop down coming faster and harder as he got into it. Harry's own prick was slapping against Oliver's toned belly on every downward thrust. Harry's eyes were half closed and his focus completely on moving his body.

"Fucking brilliant," George declared and the other men agreed, adding "ride that broom" and "take that stick."

Oliver was beyond words, moaning and thrusting up to meet Harry each time. Harry felt his own belly squirm and shudder with each stroke. It was the kind of thing that hurt but in a way felt good, even though he knew was going to ache tomorrow. Tomorrow could wait, though, because Harry was riding Oliver Wood like the natural he was.

Oliver was panting and moaning. He grabbed both of Harry's hips and held tight, arching up so hard and high that his arse was off the sofa as he buried himself in Harry's body and held him there.

Harry would swear he felt that shuddering release so hard and deep that he wouldn't have been surprised to find his belly distended with it. Harry's head fell back in a shout of pain and pleasure and he was immensely grateful that Fred was there, holding his shoulders so that he didn't topple off Oliver and the sofa.

When Oliver collapsed back to the sofa, Harry was right there with him, slumping forward until his sweaty face was pressed to the other man's equally sweaty chest. The two of them were shaking and panting.

"He play Quidditch?" Viktor asked. It was meant as a joke, of course, and everyone chuckled. When Harry looked sideways at George, the redhead winked.

Harry was still almost unbearably aroused, his prick pressed between his and Oliver's bodies, throbbing in time with his still racing heartbeat. He looked up to find Oliver was smiling down at him. "Verra good ride," he told him, ruffling Harry's currently-blond hair.

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning back.

Getting up was a little awkward and Harry was again grateful as Fred helped him. That softening, but still impressive, shaft slipped from Harry's body with another gush of fluid.

"He's had four of five now," Fred announced, and all eyes turned to the man in the chair.

Charlie had been quiet, not joining in the evening's banter. Harry, having returned to his knees on the floor, looked up and found the older man's gaze on him. He was surprised to see Charlie's cheeks flush.

"He doesn't have to. It's not something I expect," Charlie said, eyes measuring and reassuring as he held Harry's.

"He can take the dragon," George said, voice gruff.

Charlie's eyes flicked up to where the twins now stood on either side of Harry. "Don't push him," he warned.

Harry eyes had widened and he felt a shiver of anticipation. Dragon? He looked to Charlie's crotch. The man was still wearing the robe, fabric bunched between his legs, but showing a prominent bulge. Harry licked his lips, eager now to see what he was being offered. He crawled forward until he was directly in front of Charlie.

Charlie's attention had returned to Harry, dark blue eyes intent. He didn't move or spread his legs, one hand actually resting, almost casually, in his lap.

Harry looked from Charlie's lap to his face again. "Please, may I see?"

"Show him, Charlie," Oliver encouraged his friend.

Charlie nodded once before taking both hands up to the neckline of the robe and slowly parting the black fabric. Harry's eyes greedily took in that muscular chest, dusted with freckles and curling red hair and then down, following the trail of revealed flesh to Charlie's belly. That's where things got more than just hot, but also interesting. Harry didn't know what it was that he was seeing at first. Something curled around Charlie's belly button and extended downward. As more fabric slid aside, Harry realised it was a tattoo – with scales. A long tail. Then the rest of the robe slithered out of Charlie's lap and over his thighs.

Harry blinked.

It was a dragon. A dragon tattoo of a Chinese Fireball, whose body extended down, covering where he had expected red hair instead. It had large red wings, unfurled so that the tips of the wings stretched to Charlie's hip bones, curling around them. And then the neck of the beast rose – and rose – up Charlie's shaft, its head was the head of Charlie's prick. The mouth of the beast was the slit and its eyes – the eyes were two gold metal balls that adorned the piercing rod through the head. In front, the dragon's claws extended down, curling around Charlie's balls, which were tattooed to resemble two golden eggs.

"The Dragon in all its glory," Oliver teased, but there was a hint of awe to his tone.

And awed he should be, Harry thought. It wasn't just that the tattoo was stunning. Charlie's cock would have been stunning without it. It was as thick as Viktor's and as long as Oliver's. It was magnificent. The wings fluttered under his gaze and Harry smiled at the brilliance of magic. His eyes again followed the shaft up and Harry couldn't help but lick his lips when he noticed that the dragon's mouth was drooling pre-come.

"Our slut is drooling," George chided and Harry felt his cheeks flush hot. He wasn't embarrassed but he was certain he had never found anything in his life as sexy as Charlie and his dragon.

Harry forced himself to look up at Charlie still watching him. "M-may I, please, touch it?"

Charlie seemed pleased with what he saw in Harry's face. "You know how to handle him?" he teased.

Harry grinned and quipped, "I'm sure I can," in reply.

"Do as you like then," Charlie's deep voice rumbled.

Harry's hand shook as he reached out, fingers gently caressing down the side of the magnificent shaft. It twitched, wings fluttering. It was so … realistic, that he could almost believe this was a separate creature rather than his friend's cock. Harry petted it, letting fingers play up and down the soft yet firm length. He heard Charlie's breath catch.

More fluid dripped from the dragon's mouth and Harry caught it with his fingers, rubbing it down the shaft. He glanced up to find Charlie's eyelids half closed, but his eyes still focussed on Harry.

"May I kiss it?" Harry asked.

Harry felt the shiver of the other man's body. Charlie's eyes closed for a moment and he nodded, opening his legs now so that Harry could move closer. Shuffling forward, Harry leant in, smelling the musky scent of the man before pressing his lips to the very tip, smearing them with the sticky fluids and then, unable to resist, opening his mouth to lick as well.

Charlie shuddered again and when Harry, lips still pressed to that soft head, looked up, the older man was watching again. Holding Charlie's gaze with his own, Harry began swirling his tongue in a wider and wider circle until he had coated the large round surface. He stretched his lips around it, tongue now playing with the stud that pierced the flesh. Charlie's mouth opened and his eyes fluttered. "Oh, fuck," he declared.

"That's the idea, brother," Fred answered and Harry heard chuckles from the others.

Harry didn't wait for permission; he wrapped his hand around the shaft and reached his other to cup those golden eggs. Charlie moaned, eyes closing again. Harry could barely close his hand around the girth of the fat prick, but he managed enough to begin stroking and squeezing as he rolled those large bollocks in his palm. Then he sucked, flat of his tongue pressed to the crown.

Charlie bucked, hands grabbing the arms of the chair as he clearly struggled for control.

Harry hummed. He could feel the vibration in the shaft under his hand and felt the tremor of Charlie's thighs on either side of him. Harry stopped, mouth releasing the head and hands paused as he looked up at Charlie. He waited for Charlie to open his eyes. When he did, Harry spoke.

"I want _this_ ," he squeezed the shaft, "inside me." Harry tried to let his plea show in his eyes, in his face.

It seemed a long time while Charlie stared into his eyes and the room was strangely quiet while the others waited too. Charlie let out a long shuddering breath. "You don't have to do this. There's few that could, let alone would want to."

That made Harry want it even more. Partially, it was the challenge. Yet, it was also the touch of longing in Charlie's tone.

"I can and I want to," Harry said firmly.

Charlie smiled. "I want you, too."

Harry felt a flush of heat over his body, feeling so much pleasure from those words he was nearly stunned. He swallowed the lump in his throat and, first giving the dragon another soft kiss, let go of that beautiful cock. "How do you want me, sir?"

Charlie smiled but then glanced up at Fred and George, before down at Harry again. "On your back, looking up at me."

Harry scrambled to obey, lying back on the mattress again, knees bent and legs open. Fred and George knelt on either side of him, each man looping an arm under one of Harry's legs and pulling them up and out, so they held him spread for their brother. They were both smiling, beaming down with pride at Harry. It made him happy to see them so pleased with this. George petted along Harry's side and Fred took his hand.

Charlie stood, leaving the robe behind in the chair. He picked up a jar from a nearby table before kneeling between Harry's legs.

Harry's body quivered, nerves and desire warring inside him, thinking about that massive cock and how it would feel inside his body. He hadn't been scared when he looked into Charlie's eyes but now he started to panic a bit, worried not just about whether he could do it, but about disappointing Charlie, as well as Fred and George.

"Look at me," Charlie said, voice gentle but firm.

Harry responded automatically, looking up. Charlie was beautiful. Like some kind of God rising above Harry. Charlie had opened the jar and was scooping out some thick ointment which he then used to cover his prick. The dragon's scales glistened and its tail thrashed. Charlie seemed to understand the surprised awe on Harry's face and chuckled.

"Look at my eyes," he amended.

Harry flushed, having been caught ogling the man's prick again. Charlie moved closer so that his knees were now resting against the sides of Harry's buttocks, prick rising between Harry's legs. Harry brought his attention back to Charlie's face, to those eyes, now so dark the black almost obscured the blue.

"Your desire is exciting; your submission, beautiful," Charlie told him.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, feeling a swell of unexpected emotions and his eyes seemed to water.

"You can tell me to stop any time," Charlie assured him.

"Don't stop," Harry pleaded.

Fred squeezed Harry's hand and George took the other one. Harry took a deep breath, taking comfort both from their support and Charlie's smouldering look. He felt the first brush of fingers on his arse as Charlie spread his cheeks.

"At least you are well lubed and stretched already," Charlie mused.

Harry blushed again, remembering he was dripping with the come of four other men. Then he felt the soft warmth of the head of Charlie's prick and the surprising cooler feel of the metal embedded in it. Harry wasn't sure if he had closed up some or if Charlie's prick was actually thicker than Viktor's, but he did feel the stretch. It didn't hurt, not yet. Harry's body opened, feeling like he was welcoming Charlie inside. Harry's eyes couldn't help but drop, watching the progress of that painted wonder as it moved into him. The wings were moving, flapping gently up and down as if the dragon were flying. The idea of it made Harry smile, a huff that was almost a laugh escaped him.

"Dragon's happy," Oliver quipped from above Harry.

Harry glanced up, past Charlie for the moment, to see Oliver and Viktor were standing close, watching intently as they stroked their own pricks.

"Eyes here," Charlie reminded him and Harry flushed again, feeling guilty for having disobeyed. Charlie smiled at him. "You doing okay, there?"

Charlie's prick was now probably as deep as Viktor's had been, and Harry's body was stretched tight around it. Harry could feel the tenderness of his abused opening and walls within. He tightened briefly, feeling the ache and smiling at the way Charlie's cock twitched in response. "Yeah, good," he answered.

"I don't have to be all the way in to enjoy this," Charlie told him, pulling back a bit and then sliding to the same depth again.

Harry gasped, enjoying the movement and the feeling of that prick in his jism-coated channel. He had to take a deep breath to focus his eyes again on Charlie's. "I want it all."

"Such a greedy slut," George approved.

"Whore of wonder," Fred added.

"Quiet you two," Charlie reprimanded. And they actually shut up, though they both rolled their eyes.

Harry smiled too. "More, please."

Charlie nodded, shifting forward so that his hands were now braced on either side of Harry. He didn't go deeper, yet. Instead, he licked his lips and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

It was a surprising question, and it made Harry realise that none of them had kissed him since he arrived. Even the twins, who usually kissed Harry a lot, hadn't. He supposed it was because he was in the role of a "whore," not lover. He grinned up at Charlie. "I'd like that too."

Charlie nudged his nose first and then his lips teased Harry's with a gentle caress before finally covering Harry's. Harry felt like a bolt of electricity shot down his spine, body tightening around Charlie's prick and mouth opening in a moan. Charlie quickly took advantage of the opening and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth. His body surged too, prick pressing deeper into Harry's body.

Harry's body seemed to want that as much as he had ever wanted anything, his hands tightening in the twins' hands and his legs pulling on their arms as he arched up to meet Charlie. Charlie's groan answered him and he began to rock, cock working deeper each time as his mouth kept up its assault, tongue thrusting and twisting with Harry's.

Harry could barely hear murmurs and gasps around them, but they sounded far away, all of his attention on Charlie. He let go of Fred and George's hands and reached up, grabbing Charlie's shoulders as they moved together. Like he had with Oliver, Harry felt the head of that prick in his gut, only fuller and with a level of heat that made Harry feel like he was on fire.

Above him, Charlie pulled back enough to pant against Harry's lips. Their noses still pressed alongside each other's, lips touching with every thrust into Harry's body. George and Fred must have repositioned him, maybe tired of trying to hold Harry's legs as he pulled so hard up on each thrust, because Harry realised he now had them wrapped around Charlie's hips, heels digging into the man's arse.

Charlie had started out gentle, but now they were rocking, skin slapping wet and loud, balls smacking into Harry's arse with every ramming thrust into Harry's body. Harry's cock was probably purple if the aching he felt was any indication, still bound and helpless between them. He knew he would have come by now if it wasn't. He rode wave upon wave of pleasure so intense it was a kind of pain. Or maybe it was pain that was pleasure. It didn't matter. It was glorious.

Harry's hands on Charlie's shoulders lost his grip, the sweat from both of them making them slippery, so he wrapped them up around Charlie's neck. Droplets dripped from Charlie's face and onto Harry's. They were grinding into each other, desperate and hard for more and more contact. Harry had no idea how long it went on, muscles screaming from exertion even though he didn't want it to end. Then Charlie began to growl, almost snarling as his body tensed and shuddered, thrusting so hard that Harry felt pinned to the floor by the man's prick and crushed under his body. He felt that massive prick spasming inside him and imagined the flood of come filling him.

Harry opened his eyes. Charlie's were tightly shut, his face a grimace of pleasure. Harry could feel both his own heart and Charlie's beating so fast and hard that it seemed they were in a race. With a giant shudder, the tension left Charlie's body. Harry could feel it in every point of contact, from where his arms were wrapped around Charlie's neck, to the muscled buttocks under his feet, to the thighs pressed between Harry's. Harry could barley breathe, despite gulping air. After a long moment, feeling suspended in time, Charlie pushed up enough to ease his weight off Harry and blinked down at him. A droplet of sweat hung from his nose for a moment before splashing onto Harry's cheek. Charlie smiled, flushed near red from his exertions and eyes so dilated the blue was almost gone. "You okay?" he asked Harry.

Harry wanted to laugh. Okay? He wasn't okay. Every nerve in his body was strung tight and every muscle still twitching from effort. And, because he couldn't until Fred and George released him, he had not come yet. His arse burned and he could feel the dripping as Charlie's cock slipped halfway out. Harry blinked. "Utterly fantastic," he answered with a grin.

Charlie laughed and beside him Fred and George echoed that.

"Told you," Fred insisted.

"Meant to ride dragons," George agreed.

Charlie rolled his eyes, shifting back so that he pulled the rest of the way out of Harry's body. Harry's muscles cramped and his hole spasmed at the sudden emptiness. More sticky fluid dribbled out and down between Harry's cheeks. His prick throbbed painfully.

Charlie was pushed up on hands and knees above him. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Charlie gave him another short, sweet kiss before sitting back on his heels with a groan. Harry lay with legs and arms spread akimbo. He couldn't help but look again, smiling at the dragon in repose. It was smaller, of course, though still not small. Its wings were now folded down. It looked like it was curling up to sleep.

Charlie followed his gaze and shrugged with a kind of sweet, almost embarrassed smile. "You wore him out."

Oliver chuckled and Viktor barked a laugh, the rest soon joining in. Harry smiled up stupidly. The other men's cocks were all soft now too, sweaty and sticky from wanking while they had watched Charlie and Harry. Charlie staggered over and collapsed into the chair.

"Time to take our pretty whore home for his last reward," George said, tweaking one of Harry's silver-hooped nipples and patting Harry's still swollen pick.

Harry managed to get up to his hands and knees again, come dripping down his thighs to stain the carpet.

"I think we'll help you walk this time," George offered, pulling Harry up and wrapping an arm about his waist to hold Harry against his own body. Fred took the other side, unclipped Harry's leash and, waving goodbye to everyone, they half carried Harry to the Floo and through to their place.

Danny, the real whore, was still asleep in their bed, so they laid Harry down on the carpet in their living room, with a pillow under his hips, legs once again spread. "Now for your payment, our beautiful cock-whore," Fred said.

"Gonna lap your nasty cream-filled treat," George insisted.

Both men knelt between Harry's legs, leant in, and began licking. They started at his sticky thighs and worked downward, faces pressed together as they alternated licking and sucking at his hole, slurping the combined come of five men – including their own and their older brother's – tongues thrusting into Harry's sore and sensitive opening. While one lapped "the cream" from his arse, the other licked and sucked it from his balls.

Harry thrashed and cried out, hands spread and braced against the floor, bottoms of his feet pressing so that he arched up to meet those tongues. After everything, it was a complete overload for his senses. "Please, please, please," he chanted, desperate to come but near incoherent now.

Fred and George hummed, working their way up until they were both licking his poor, too long neglected prick. Harry felt swollen to the point of bursting. Then he felt fingers sliding around the magical cock ring and it was suddenly open. The rush was instant and Harry screamed long and loud and ragged as he came. Fred and George had moved up, mouths pressed around the head of his prick in a kind of obscene kiss so that they both lapped at the crown, catching his release in their mouths.

Harry must have blacked out, because when he opened his eyes, they had released his cock and were now kissing, each one kneeling on either side of him as their tongues lapped inside the other's mouth.

Eyes half closed and completely spent, Harry smiled as he watched them. They had given him his naughtiest, most secret fantasy. He had done it. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but today, Harry was the happiest slut on the planet.

Harry would wake up in their bed the next morning, back in his own body – clean, sore and held in the arms of his two lovers.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whore (di slashpervert 4/5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567093) by [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj)




End file.
